Amorralok Week: Polar
by spockandawe
Summary: When they come in from the cold for the evening, the three of them sit in front of the fire and warm up together.


It never stops being cold, but we all prefer it that way. We're comfortable in our thick coats and soft furs as we go about the day. There's nothing like feeling the cold wind on your cheeks while the rest of you is cozy and warm. But even that isn't as good as coming back to our little house, tossing my coat to the side and inching up to the edge of the fire to feel the heat on my hands and face. We all love that. Avatar duties are a lot more flexible than normal jobs, so I'm usually the one to get home first and wait for them to come back to me.

They come in when they come in, but they always go to the fire first. If I've been back for a while I might be lying on the couch with a book or starting to prepare food for dinner, but I never miss a chance to sit by the fire with them. Tarrlok always goes to my right side and Noatak takes my left. They each put an arm behind me, their hands resting on each other's shoulders. When I sigh and lean back against them, I can feel them turn to exchange a look and smile over my head.

The floor there is covered with furs from the animals we've hunted. It's so soft and luxurious that I could sit there for hours without wanting to move. They're never impatient to leave either, so we stay there for a long, long while. The heat of the fire and the heat of their bodies could almost send me to sleep, but there's more interesting things I can do there. They both shift when I sit up, but I put a hand on their legs to stop them from standing. It only takes a look up at one, a look at the other, and we're all of one mind. They know what I want.

Noatak is pulling the shirt over my head, and Tarrlok's hands are already moving over the exposed skin. As soon as the shirt is thrown away, Noatak's mouth is on me as he fumbles with my breast wrap. Tarrlok moves to help, and they pass the fabric around and around with the ease of long practice. I grab Tarrlok's hair and press my lips to kiss as his brother drops kisses down my chest. I can't help a gasp when he bites me, and Tarrlok smiles against my mouth. His hand slips into my pants as Noatak gently eases us down to lie on the furs.

He pauses there, kneeling between us. Tarrlok and I break apart to reach up and pull him down. Their legs wrap around each other as they roll to the side, a hot kiss where the each fight for control. I kick off my pants and underwear while they're occupied, and scoot closer to watch while I slip off Tarrlok's hair ties and toss them to the side. Noatak holds his brother's face in his hands, but Tarrlok is always willing to escalate things. He's reaching down between them to caress Noatak through his pants, and I see him jump at that first touch, but he still has the advantage. He manages to throw a leg over Tarrlok and pin him to the ground, but Tarrlok won't give up.

I can see Noatak's face getting redder as Tarrlok rubs him through the fabric. Finally, he has to break away to rest his head on his brother's shoulder and gasp for air. Tarrlok's triumphant smile makes me grin, and I lean back to enjoy the show, slipping a hand between my legs. Now that he has control, Tarrlok pauses. Slowly, slowly he undoes Noatak's belt. Each button on his pants is lingered over, lovingly unfastened. His brother is begging for his touch by the time Tarrlok finally frees him.

The way Tarrlok's fingers ghost over Noatak's cock is too much for me. My hands aren't nearly enough when there are two men here perfectly willing to give me everything I could want. I get up on my knees and lean over, gently touching Noatak's shoulder. He looks up, his cheeks flushed and his chest heaving. I capture his lips with mine and he shuts his eyes and leans into the kiss. I can hear Tarrlok laughing softly below us, and a quick glance shows me that his hands are still on his brother's cock. I grab one and press it between my legs. The way his fingers curl up into me is too perfect to describe, but it's time for more than fingers.

I nudge Noatak off his brother and take his place between Tarrlok's legs. The smug grin fades a little when he sees the expression on my face. I bend, letting bare skin slide against fabric as I move. He's already hard, and I pause to look up into his eyes. My lips brush against his cock through his pants, and he shivers. I'm through with teasing, though. I need him, and I need him _now_. I undo his pants, pulling his cock free. I hear Noatak stand and take a few quick steps to the side cabinet. We do this often enough that we know to be prepared. From the corner of my eye I can see him select and uncork a tiny bottle.

I've positioned myself over Tarrlok, braced against his chest, and he has one hand on my hip to steady me and the other on his cock. We both sigh as he enters me, and then turn together to look for Noatak. He's pouring lube into his hand and covering himself as he watches us. Tarrlok reaches out a hand to him, and he steps over to kneel behind me. I feel his hand against my ass and lean forward to give him a better view. His finger slides in so easily, but he's careful. I have to tell him to give me more before he adds another, gently stretching me. Finally, he pulls away and I can feel his cock pressing against me. Forward, one smooth motion, and he's inside me.

I can feel both filling me, and I'm lost as they both start to move. My eyes drift closed and I lean my head back again Noatak's shoulder as they thrust in and out. I blindly grope for his hands and place them on my breasts, but that's as much as I can think. I'm lost in a flood of sensation and touch, and when I feel Tarrlok press a finger to my clit, it sends me over the edge. I shake with the force of the orgasm, and hear Noatak cry out. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close as he comes. When I open my eyes again, Tarrlok is looking up at us and smiling. His thumb brushes over my cheek, and his other hand is on Noatak's face.

Noatak and I exchange a look, then move as one. I break away, shifting to kneel by Tarrlok's shoulder. I bend to kiss him, my body hiding what his brother is doing. The kiss begins slow and sweet, but in seconds he gasps and stiffens, pulling away. I toss my hair back over my shoulder and move just enough that he can see. Noatak's eyes are closed, but he opens them to look up at us. His mouth slides down his brother's cock, taking him all in. He pauses for only a second before he moves again. I kiss down Tarrlok's cheek and neck as we watch. I catch one of his hands with mine as Noatak moves faster, faster. He holds my hand so tightly it almost hurts, and when he comes he whispers our names.

"Korra. _Noatak_."


End file.
